How Vexen Stole Christmas
by Aoi Para
Summary: Oneshot. Crackish. Vexen really hates Sora's eyes. Sora likes stalking Riku. Riku's a playboy. Kairi and Sora are together. Vexen decides to ruin Sora's life. M to be safe.


**Author's Note:** My God. I try to write crack and this is the result. All in all, I'm not very satisfied. It's rushed and all over the place. Not to mention, it ended differently than I expected. Anyway, this is also my first one shot. I'm not good at short things. Go figure that I write novel length stuff. Anyway, it's worth a read.

Despite the Title, this is nothing like the Grinch Stole Christmas. It was just a title that inspired it, not to mention I had been throwing around an Idea close to the opening scene in my head all month. The title just set it in motion. I'm careful about them.

This is dedicated to my friends Japnash and Sesshy, because they are awesome and provided the inspiration.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, we wouldn't be here, would we?

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas…"_

"_Let your heart be… light…"_

"_From now on, our… trouble will be out…"_

"_of sight…"_

Sora worked hard to try and tune out the radio that Kairi always insisted on having on at all times during the Christmas season. It wasn't like he could understand half of it anyway. A good bit of it was in English and he'd practically flunked out of the class in high school. Heck, he didn't want to be near the language. He was now priding himself in Korean language studies.

But that wasn't what was important at the moment and the horrid American music wasn't doing much to keep him on track—even if it was a fellow Japanese person singing it. The music was leaking through the open balcony door from the kitchen where Kairi was bustling around making some sort of Christmas sweet or other.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight."_

The song repeated the first verse with guitar and percussion behind it this time. Sora groaned lightly as he finally got the telescope to focus how he wanted. Yes. It was perfect at long last. The brunette grinned despite the fact that the music was annoying. He could have sworn he'd heard this song a hundred times in the last day and each time by a different artist.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the Yuletide gay. From now on, our troubles will be miles away."_

His grin grew wider as the object he'd been searching for came into view. There, walking across the living room of apartment 4D in the apartment complex next to his, was the object of Sora's countless wet dreams during his senior year in high school and countless fantasies during photography class and calculus class. The man—if he could really be called that—was only in boxers. His lean muscles were in full view of Sora's all powerful telescopes range of view. The thing could provide awesome views of the other planets when he felt the need to look. In fact, that was the original intent of the thing until he found out Kamiya Riku was within full view.

"_Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more."_

The little brunette scoffed at the verse. It was so ironic. He was once the best of friends with Riku. Then in his second year of high school (Sora's first) he started getting more popular. Girls swarmed him. Then sometime in his third year, he practically stopped talking to Sora altogether. He had a new girl on his arm every other class. There wasn't a girl that didn't know him that year, not to mention he still talked to the ever-pretty Kairi.

Riku left for collage the next year and all talking ceased between him and all of the people he used to know. Sora doubted the silverette knew he was in two of his classes. And somewhere in that mix, Sora had fallen head over heals. He'd see Riku all the time, though Riku never seemed to notice him back. The only thing Sora ever had to look forward to from Riku was an annual birthday card and Christmas card. At least Riku still had _some_ decency.

"_Through the years we will be together, if the fates will allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bough and have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

Riku plopped down on his plush sofa, setting down a small plate gingerbread men and a glass of milk on the coffee table. The god-like beauty grabbed a gingerbread man and bit the head off as he flicked the TV on. He looked so relaxed and content and so damned _beautiful_. That was why all the girls had flocked to him. He was so gorgeous, so charming. Sora just wanted to get right back up beside him. Even if the older boy was straight, Sora could deal as long as he was basking in the light that Riku gave off.

This year would be the year that Sora would finally suck it up and send Riku a present. Sure, it had a danger of being lost with all the other fan gifts the silverette got for Christmas, but at least Sora would be taking a step forward. Sora sighed, his breathe condensing into a white cloud, as he continued to gaze at Riku, getting lost in another fantasy.

"Sora! Are you spying on Riku again?" Kairi asked as she stood in the doorway. Her voice snapped Sora out of his daydream rather violently and he almost knocked the telescope off his fifth floor balcony.

"Damn it, Kairi. Don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me. And what would you do if my telescope fell? Huh?" Sora pouted. The telescope was his treasure.

"I'd say good riddance. Seriously, Sora, Christmas is in, like, a four days, and here you are standing here watching _Riku_. You're being such a grinch. There's not even one present under that tree in there from you. And look how many are for you. You don't need to be here staring at nice piece of ass. Why don't you try getting into the Christmas spirit and go out and get everybody some gifts?" Kairi lectured, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Geez. I don't need a lecture, Kairi. I'm just waiting for all the biggest sales. I'm almost broke this year," Sora said, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't make me feel bad."

"I'm sorry, Sora. I guess I just feel like I need a little appreciation, even if what's between us is just pretend." Sora hated the subject of their fake relationship, especially during this time of year. It couldn't be helped though. They'd been pretending to be dating for almost three years. It was all fake, though. It would never have really worked out. Everyone said they would be good together, but Sora was gay, and Kairi liked some guy that was eight years older. They could never be the perfect little couple everyone wanted, so they pretended.

No one knew about Sora being gay except for Kairi. She was his best friend and he planned to keep her that way. Quietly, he made a resolution to get her an extra special gift this year. She had been going up and beyond her duty as a friend, after all.

"You're completely right, Kairi. I think I'll go get those presents." Sora grinned up at Kairi before slipping past her and back in the house.

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

"You know, if I weren't required to be here, I'd be somewhere else," said Axel, somewhat irritatedly. Vexen rolled his eyes as he got him self some more punch. It was the annual Professors' Christmas party and a good number of the participants were wanting to get away from the all the fruit cake, punch spiked with holiday flavored alcohol, and sour eggnog. The half that didn't want to leave were the gossipers.

"Oh will you just shut up, Axel?" the scientist snapped. He'd had just about enough of the red head's complaining. In fact, Vexen was willing to bet the only reason the red head wanted to leave was because he wanted to go see that pupil he'd been having an affair with. Vexen didn't particularly care for Axel, but he absolutely couldn't stand the whelp he was dating. And the only person he couldn't stand more than the whelp was the whelp's twin brother.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" Axel began chanting in Vexen's ear, just to be annoying. Vexen reeled back in disgust, one eye widening more than the other. He shook his head before puling away, grumbling. No one at these functions liked Vexen very much, not to mention he hated just about every big holiday, especially Christmas. A holiday to celebrate a baby? Hell, it wasn't even their religion. Why was Japan giving a damn anyway? Science was the only true way. He didn't even know why he bothered coming to these functions.

"Ah, Vexen. Glad you could make it," came a slow drawl from behind him as a hand grasped his shoulder. The blonde man flinched at the touch, remembering why he was there. He had to go or face severe consequences.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" He said as he turned to the tall white haired man behind him. Xemnas was the head of his department, though they all seemed to be equals. It just so happened that Xemnas had the most schooling, two more years than Vexen, taking the top of the chain. The man was almost a complete nimrod in Vexen's opinion, though. He'd always felt he should have been the top dog.

"Well, there have been rumors going around that you've been working very hard on a top secret project in your spare time. Seeing as how you get caught up in your work…" Xemnas drawled again.

"No, no. Wouldn't miss it for the world. I just love Christmas. My Favorite holiday." Xemnas looked down at the blonde and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Really, now? Well, that's nice, but I must get going." Xemnas took his leave from the scientist. Vexen grumbled for a little while before turning back to where Axel was. He was on his cell phone, and while trying to be discrete, was still being quite loud.

"Roxyyyy baby. You know I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. I'd rather be anywhere but here. … I especially want to be there. … Yes. I'll hurry there once I can leave," the red head sputtered into the phone. Vexen scoffed. He was talking to the damned brat, Roxas. The boy was just too bright for his tastes. It was the eyes. The eyes killed him. All sparkly and cute and innocent and begging to be laid on a bed and fucked senseless. He hated them. And the only eyes he hated more were his brother's eyes.

Sora's were almost exact copies of Roxas', but a hundred times worse. A hundred times more expressive. A hundred times more molestable. And those feelings scared Vexen shitless. All he wanted to do was smash that innocence. He wanted to bring those Caribbean sea blue eyes scarring pain. And he'd do it too. Yes, he had the perfect plan on how to ruin the little brunette that sat in the first row of his biology class.

With another grunt, the blonde scientist moved away from the annoying red head. Just maybe he could find Zexion and have a conversation. Just _maybe_.

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

Sora was tripping out of the jewelry store, his last shop of the day, when he bumped into something akin to a brick wall and fell flat of his ass. His bags went everywhere and he cursed slightly at his throbbing bottom.

"Damn it, watch—Sora?!" Said brunette's head shot up to see the very man that he had been spying on hours ago standing over him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, Riku," Sora managed to stutter out as he began to gather his stuff back up. When he reached out for a Victoria's Secret bag, his hand was brushed by another, slightly larger one. Sora's face burst out bright red.

"Victoria's Secret?" Riku questioned. "I sure hope that's for a girlfriend." A large grin found it's way on to Riku's face.

"Y-yeah. It's for Kairi." Sora's blush only grew worse as Riku picked up the bag with interest.

"Oh, really? Then I've got to see this." Upon looking in on the contents, the silverette raised an eyebrow, amused. "My, this is daring. I'm guessing by this that you've gotten somewhere?"

"Shut up, Riku," Sora said, grabbing the bag back. "It's really none of your business considering how long it's been since you'd actually talked to either of us."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Riku laughed.

"Yeah. I know I am. I can't even call us friends, it's been so long."

"What are you doing around here, anyway, Sora?"

"I go to collage here."

"Oh. I coulda sworn you were and outta province kind of guy." Riku pulled Sora to his feet and handed him his last bag.

"Yeah, well, I'm not. It was cheaper here, and the school's good. I'm going to try and go into artistic photo."

"You're doing photo too? That's really cool. I want to be a fashion photographer. The best access to all the really hot chicks."

"Um, yeah, I guess you could look at it that way." Sora fidgeted some under his obsession's gaze. "Um, look Riku, it's been nice seeing you…"

"Oh nonsense, Sora. Come on, let's go grab some coffee and catch up," the silverette said, tugging on Sora's arm.

"Fine, Riku. Let's go catch up."

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

It was late when Riku and Sora went their separate ways. Riku didn't care though. All he cared about was getting home and to bed. But who knew? Sora was actually in some of his classes. How… odd.

About half way home, he began to hear footsteps behind him. After a while, he moved to look behind him, but before he could, he felt an intense pain in his head. Suddenly, he was on the ground, and suddenly, he was scared shitless.

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

Sora was elated upon his arrival home, yet at the same time, he was oddly depressed. He practically skipped into his room, and threw the bags down on the bed before jumping on it. Ah! Riku paid attention to him! Sora, the closet gay that jacked off to candid pictures taken with his photography class camera and posted all over his room's walls on a regular basis. Boy, did the little brunette feel pleased.

Sora glanced around his room, looking at his handy work. Almost all of his best pictures were of Riku, and all were taken without consent. He couldn't show them to Professor Axel, even if his life depended upon it. The reason was simple, too. The professor would flaunt the pictures like crazy and tell the other students to live up to Sora's example.

Sora sighed dreamily before reaching into the pile of gifs beside him to pull out the first gift he'd have to wrap. After a nice hour or so, he was done with the grueling task and hauled the presents, all fifteen of them, into the living room. When they were safely tucked under the tree he turned around, hoping to go out to the balcony to get one more look at Riku before going to bed.

He adjusted his telescope to look through Riku's bedroom window, the second of the two windows he could view from this side of the building. He could see Riku sleeping on his bed and smiled. Riku always looked so much more beautiful when sleeping. The smile slowly lessened, though, as he thought back to what the two had talked about.

Riku had changed so much over the past couple years. It was almost odd to talk to him. His arrogant nature had grown ten fold and he seemed to be the ultimate playboy. And he was self-centered. On the other hand, he'd seemed genuinely interested in becoming friends again, which left the window of hope wide open. But even that thought didn't seem to bring the smile back. Riku'd asked so many questions about Sora's relationship with Kairi.

After a good ten minutes of looking Sora felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kairi in her nightgown, holding a cup of cocoa. She smiled half-heartedly at Sora.

"Come on, Sora. It's getting late. You should be getting to bed," she said softly.

"I don't really feel like going just yet."

"Sora, if you stay here like this, I'm afraid you might start crying again. I don't want your face to get frostbite. Come inside and just go to bed."

"I ran into Riku today while I was shopping."

"You did?"

"He's changed a lot."

"I can imagine. Doesn't he bring home a different girl every night?"

"There's no girl tonight," Sora said, gesturing to the telescope.

"You must be kidding? Man. I wonder if having you around gave all the girls a gay vibe or something."

"I'm not that obvious, am I?" the brunette wined.

"Maybe sometimes," Kairi conceded.

"Man, that's no help. I don't want to end up like Roxas."

"You're parents are just cruel. He didn't deserve to be disowned because he was gay."

"Does anyone gay deserve to be criticized at all? He's lived such a hard life."

"People are stupid, Sora. Don't let that get in the way of you being you. I'm sure things will work out fine for you and Roxas both, given time."

"Mm. Yeah. I sure hope so, Kairi."

"Come on. Let's go to bed, Sora."

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

The next morning, it was snowing. It never snowed this far south. Sora was practically jumping for joy. There was about an inch on the ground already and it was still steadily coming down. The first thing he did was run out of his room and wake Kairi up. Of course, he did this by jumping on her bed until she threw her pillow at him. Sora could only laugh at the situation.

"What's so funny, Sora?" Kairi demanded, looking over the edge of her bed.

"Oh, my god, Kairi. It's _snowing_! It's really snowing!" The brunette giggled from the floor.

"Did you hit your head a little too hard, Sora? It never snows this far south," the red headed girl said in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, go look out the window!" Sora said as he managed to sit upright. As Kairi crawled out of bed to look, Sora ran back to his room and got dressed, planning to go romp in the snow. Snow! The first real snow he'd ever seen! Just as he was getting ready to run out of the apartment, the phone rang. He ignored it, opting to let Kairi grab it. He wanted to play, for crying out loud!

Upon stepping out of the apartment building, he walked a few steps and dropped into the snow. If it'd only keep snowing until there was enough for a snowman or something. He grabbed two handfuls of snow and pressed them together in a sloppy snowball. The thought of putting it down Kairi's shirt crossed his mind, but he decided against it. Knowing her, he'd be thrown out for the rest of the day.

As the brunette was starting to get up, he felt melting ice go down the back of his shirt. He shrieked and fell forward into the snow. A rich, deep laughter filled his ears as he moved to try to get the horrid snow out of his shirt. Carefully, Sora turned around to see Riku clutching his sides in laughter.

"Hey! It's not funny," Sora pouted.

"You… should have… seen… the look… on… your face!" Riku said in between laughs. Sora pouted more and gathered up a snowball, throwing straight at Riku's face. The silverette stopped laughing, but an evil smirk lit his features. "Oh, no you didn't."

The silverette lunged into the snow and a very long and wet snowball fight ensued. They didn't stop until both were out of breathe and completely soaked through. Both collapsed onto the ground, laughing. Sora closed his eyes and relaxed into the wet snow. He felt a soft brush on his cheek before a firm grip on his shoulder. Before he could even do anything, he felt lips pressed against his. Cold and soft lips.

After a moment, they were gone. When the brunette opened his eyes, Riku was looking down at him with a sheepish smile on his lips. Sora's cheeks lit on fire, thinking about what Riku had just done. "Sorry. You just looked so damned adorable."

"Uh-uh. No, I'm fine with it. Just… just not in public, ok?"

"Yeah. I've got an image to uphold. Oh, yeah. What are you even doing out here, Sora?"

"Oh, um… That's my apartment building," Sora said, motioning at said building. "I'd invite you in, but Kairi's probably on the phone."

"Kairi, huh? Well, then we'll just have to go to my place. You can take a hot shower and I've got tons of baked good from my fans," Riku said as he pulled away and stood up. "We could be friends again, maybe?" Riku held his hand out to Sora, who took it.

"Y-yeah. That sounds good. Let's go."

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

After a nice hot shower, Sora was seated comfortably on Riku's couch in Riku's clothing which hung dangerously off his much smaller body. He held hot cocoa in his hands and there was a nice plate of frosted cookies sitting in front of him. Riku was at the other end of the couch, arm stretched casually over the back of the couch. Sora was a bit nervy, seeing as he was in his obsession's apartment, wearing his clothes, and eating his cookies. Not to mention what happened while he was in the shower.

Riku had come in and hung around for about five minutes before leaving. Since then Sora'd been on edge. Riku was still staring at him. The silverette's fingers brushed against Sora's shoulder. An unwanted shiver coursed down his spine. A buzzer went off a little ways off, and Riku rose, sighing heavily.

"Well, must be your clothes." Sora nodded and followed Riku to the dryer. His clothes were shoved at him and Sora went and changed.

"I think Kairi might be getting worried now. I should probably be getting back," Sora said awkwardly as he came back out. "It's been nice though."

"Yeah. Hey, come over tomorrow. Maybe we can do something," Riku said with a small smirk on his face. Sora nodded and threw a quick goodbye over his shoulder as he left.

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

The next day there was 4 feet of snow on the ground. Incredibly odd weather for the part of the country. Sora had gone to Riku's and the two went and built a horde of snowmen, wrestled. They fell back into friendship so easily, but Sora had felt a little unnerved by it all. The following day, Christmas Eve, brought Sora back to Riku's doorstep, baring the little gift he'd gotten the silverette.

Things were going wonderfully for him so far and he was confident that Riku would love and cherish the gift over all of the ones he got from the fans. Waiting at Riku's door after knocking, he let his mind wander to the possible reactions he'd get.

The door was suddenly wrenched open. Sora was speechless. Riku was in low riding, semi-tight black pants with a white dress shirt that was held closed by a red corset. A blush gently rose on Sora's cheeks. Riku grabbed Sora by the wrist and dragged him into the apartment. Sora's blush worsened when Riku's hand lingered. He slowly pulled away and held the gift out.

"For you," he said meekly.

"You got me a present?" Riku asked, reaching for it cautiously.

"Y-yeah. At first I was afraid it was going to be lost among all the others you get, but…"

"Sora, I'd never let anything from you fall into a meaningless pile." Riku pealed the wrapping paper away and opened the small little box. Inside was a silver chain with a large lock and key. Riku picked it up and dangled in front of his face. "Sora…"

"It's what I'd just bought before I ran into you the other day."

"So that's why you were there. I was kind of thinking it was because you were getting a rock for Kairi."

"Oh, no. We're not like that."

"You don't really like her, do you, Sora?"

"No. Not really. But we're expected to be together, and we get along well enough, so I don't see the problem…"

"You don't like girls at all, do you?"

"I-I wouldn't say that…"

"You know, I don't have a material gift to give you. But I can think of something you'd probably enjoy a lot more," Riku said, a small smirk flashing on his face as he stepped closer. "I don't really like girls either, Sora."

"R-riku?" Sora was seized by his shoulders as Riku pulled him closer and smashed their lips together. For a moment he gave into the kiss as Riku prodded his lips with his tongue. His eyes opened wide, though, as Riku started moving them to the bedroom and his hands began roaming. He tried to push Riku away, tried to break the kiss, but nothing would work. He was shoved down on the bed, but couldn't break free. Riku was just too strong.

An hour later, Sora lay under a sleeping Riku, naked and sobbing. He managed to push the sleeping man off him and gathered his clothes. He ignored the horrible pain in his bottom, the bloody sheets, and the six feet of snow outside. He just couldn't be with Riku after what had happened.

When he walked into his apartment, Kairi rushed to greet him. He refused to tell her anything and hid in his room. He was an idiot. How could he be so stupid? Riku was acting strange the whole time. It should have been a dead give away. But it wasn't.

Sora cried himself to sleep.

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

The next morning they were completely snowed in. Ten feet. It was a miracle the electricity was even still working. Sora hadn't come out of his room by noon. He knew Kairi was worried. He'd heard her make several calls. She was currently calling Riku. Sora tried to block out the noise, but she was obviously sitting right outside his door.

"Hello? Riku? Was Sora over at your place yesterday? … Huh? What do you mean you haven't seen him since the twentieth? He's been over at your house everyday since you ran into each other. … Look, I know he was there at least the day before yesterday and the day before that. … Of course I'm sure. All I have to do is walk out on my balcony and look through your window." Kairi gave an exasperated sigh before practically yelling, "How can you not remember? You two were running around in the snow in plain sight both days! Ask any neighbor! I know he'd have to have gone to your place. He was giving you a gift. When he came back he was in tears. … You know what, Riku? Fuck you. You're such an ass. I don't know what anyone sees in you." Sora could hear as she threw the phone across the apartment. She started banging on Sora's door again, until Sora finally had enough and answered.

"Just, go away Kairi. I don't feel like talking." The red head pouted.

"You're going to talk or we're both going to see Riku, snow or not. What did he do?" Sora flinched at the thought and shrunk back. He didn't dare look at Kairi as he mumbled.

"H-he… raped me…" he finally managed under his breath. Kairi pulled him into a hug.

"Do you want to call the police?"

"I… I don't know."

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

Riku stared frustratedly at his phone. What the hell had Kairi been talking about? The last thing he'd remembered was getting attacked on his way home. Then he woke up in his room and it was suddenly Christmas. He hadn't the slightest clue what was going on. Sora couldn't have possibly have been out with him.

He knew there was something fishy going on though. When he'd woken up, his bed sheets were soiled with cum. They'd been clean when he left. And he'd drifted in and out of consciousness several times after he was attacked, but couldn't ever get a good look at the place. When he walked to the living room, he'd spotted a silver chain, lock and key. Everything pointed to people being over or something completely strange. The only tangible memory he could recall was blonde hair.

He cursed before grabbing his phone up again and making a phone call.

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

Riku opened the door to see his friend, Demyx. He ushered the man in and closed the door. The dirty blond was messily dressed and looked like he hadn't showered yet that day. Riku didn't care though.

"Dem, have I been here the last couple of days?" he asked, rather hurriedly.

"Yeah. You've been in and out with some brunette boy. He stopped by yesterday, but you guys didn't leave," Demyx replied, nonchalantly. He was Riku's neighbor, after all. A nosy neighbor, but a neighbor all the same. He was still one of Riku's only friends.

"Did anything weird happen? Was I acting strange?" Riku asked, a bit bristled.

"You seemed perfectly fine to me. You were conversing normally when I dropped by for breakfast the other day. But yesterday, it sounded like you had a girl in here. I know you didn't though. Sora was the only one to pass those doors during daylight. You didn't change teams, did you?"

"Why the fucking hell would I do that? That's disgusting, Dem."

"Oh just wondering. You did leave late at night, though. Came back with some creepy blonde guy in a lab coat hulling you over his shoulder. You looked drunk or something."

"Still got that surveillance camera set up outside?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want to see this guy."

"Why? I mean really. It's not…" Riku interrupted his friend and told him his situation. "Alright. I guess that's a valid reason. Come on." Demyx ushered his friend next door. The blonde may have come off to most as a nature loving musician fool, but he was really quite the opposite. He was really a conniving guy that liked to get dirt on people. He just hid it deep bellow the surface. Riku was one of the few that saw that side.

As Riku watched the tapes, his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe it. It was true. But he knew that other Riku wasn't him. And he knew the man dragging him into his apartment. "Dem, I need your phone."

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

Vexen sat at his design desk and practically giggled. His latest inventions had been a complete and utter success. And to top it off, he got what he wanted. Sora was practically ruined emotionally. Hell, the plan worked even better than he'd hoped. He'd almost been expecting Sora to go along willingly. It was too good that Sora was ruined by that.

He stared at his Riku replica. Oh, it was perfect. Almost too real. And the snow out side was his too. All for the plan. The original plan, of course was to have them screw then divide them with snow, switch Rikus and have the real Riku break the news. This way was just so much better. Ah, what a fitting end to those sea blue pools of temptation. Maybe the runt would kill himself out of angst—no, that was too much to ask for.

Vexen stood and picked up a lighter. It was high time he destroyed his precious little creation, lest he be discovered. It was, after all, illegal to clone humans. He'd already doused the lifeless clone body with kerosene and just as he was lighting its shirt on the fire, the door his home was busted down. In a matter of minutes, the blonde was surrounded by a swat team and the flames on his project were being doused.

Vexen was dragged from his apartment, kicking and screaming, handcuffs tight on his wrists.

- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3- 3-

When Sora was called in for questioning, he didn't know what to think. He was afraid, but it only grew worse when the full story was explained to him. His crazed Biology professor wanted to destroy him for being molestable. The Riku Replica. He was devastated. But everything kept going downhill.

Sora had finally managed to stop Riku and talked to him. The silverette was reluctant. Horribly so. When Riku finally given in, the moved to a secluded part of the police station.

"Riku… You really don't like me, huh?"

"No. I can't even stand the thought, Sora. It's disgusting."

"I see. I understand."

"I don't even think we can friends."

"Right…"

Sora slowly rose and walked away from Riku. His heart was broken and smashed. His body'd been violated. Vexen had won, even if he was behind bars. Some merry little Christmas he'd had.

"Sora, I'm sorry you had to g through all that just to hear that from me. It may be disgusting, but even gays deserve better," Riku said before Sora was out of hearing range.

Sora smiled slightly at the words. Yes, Vexen had won. There was no denying it. But at least he wasn't the only one to think that he'd deserved better.

And for some reason, that'd lessened the pain.


End file.
